lost your love CHAPTER 1
by XOXObunny
Summary: gausah summary deh kkk


_Judul:lost your love_

_Author: caca_

_Genre: angst,love,boys love,friendship_

_Rate:T_

_Length:Chaptered_

_Cast: sehun,luhan,jongin,kyungsoo_

_Other cast: exo member, sment member _

Di sudut kota seoul mulai tercium wangi cake-cake lezat yang berasal dari sebuah toko bernama "HEAVEN CAKE", namun di toko itu terlihat seorang penjaga toko sedang bertengkar dengan seorang pembeli

"maaf, tapi kue ini sudah di pesan" ucap si penjaga toko

"mwo?! Aku bisa membeli seluruh kue yang ada disini! Bahkan hingga tokonya!" ucap pembeli itu

"hei! Kue ini memang sudah dipesan bodoh! Kau tidak perlu membentakku segala" ucap sang penjaga toko

Tak lama mereka beragumentasi, datanglah manager toko tersebut,

"ada apa ini?" tanya sang manager

"maaf paman kim" ucap sang penjaga toko

"ooh,, jadi kau manager toko ini? Baguslah," ucap sang pembeli

"maaf tuan jika ada komplain anda bisa bertanya pada saya saja" ucap sang manager ramah

Kemudian sang pembeli itu mengikuti sang manager toko ke ruangannya

_5menit_

Pembeli itu keluar dengan wajah yang suram namun di sisi lain manager byun menyunggingkan senyuman

"ada apa paman kim ?" tanya sang penjaga toko

"oh, tak apa" lanjutkan saja bekerja Luhan" ucap sang manager kim

"ne~" sang penjaga toko yang bernama luhan hanya menjawab singkat dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya

.

.

_skip time_

LUHAN POV

Tak terasa kini jam 8.00 pm waktu KST, berarti toko sudah akan tutup hehehe…, oh iya, hai semuanya aku bernama luhan, aku hanya murid SMA yang tidak memiliki orang tua dan harus bekerja memenuhi kebutuhanku sendiri. Dan disinilah aku berada di toko kerabatku baekhyun, aku sudah bekerja ditoko ini selama 2 tahun, dan selama 2 tahun itu aku baru pertama kali mendapat pelanggan seperti si tuan oh tadi. Akupun bingung mengapa ia dipanggil tuan oh, yang jelas-jelas mukanya masih seumuran … sudahlah lebih baik aku pulang saja lagipula tidak baik membicarkan orang lain

.

.

SKIP TIME

hah…lelah sekali aku bekerja hari ini, kubuka pintu apartementku dan menemukan 3 pasang sepatu didalamnya.'yah,ampun mereka sudah datang' kataku dalam hati

baru selangkah memasuki apartementku ke tiga orang itu sudah menyambutku dengan riuh

'LUHAN! Kau darimana saja, kenapa lama sekali pulangnya? Aku mencemaskanmu…" itu kata temaku yang pertama , ia bernama baekhyun namun bisa kupanggil bacon

"LUHAN! Kau kenapa pulang lama sekali…. Aku dan bacon sudah mati kelaparan menunggumu, eomma kyungsoo tidak mau memberi kita makan kalau kau belum pulang.' Itu kata temanku chanyeol

"astaga, kalian ini ribut sekali… sudahlah, ayo Lu.. kita makan" kata kyungsoo temanku atau bisa dibilang eomma jadi-jadian aku,bacon,dan chanyeol

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka,entah mengapa setelah lelah bekerja aku bisa ceria kembali saat bersama mereka, kamipun berjalan keruang makna

"wuah….bibimbap!" kataku senang "kau memang pengertian soo, aku memang sedang ingin makan bibimbap kkk" lanjutku

"hei Lu.., kau tidak akan makan bibimbap kalau kami tidak memintanya pada kyungie.., kau tahu tadi kyungiee menyuruh kami makan ramyeon saja, kalau kami tidak meraung-raung padanya" sahut baekhyun yang diangguki chanyeol

"hei….,kalian ini selalu menyusahkanku! Kalian selalu meminta makanan yang enak-enak, contohlah Luhan.. ia makan apa saja yang ada, tidak seperti kalian!' sahut kyungsoo kesal

"itukan Luhan bukan kami soo." Jawab baekhyun yang kembali diangguki chanyeol

Kyungsoopun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat

"hahaha…, kalian ini.. selalu saja bertengkar, sudah ceptalah habiskan makanan ini lalu bersiap besok masuk sekolah, tidak lucu kalau kita telat dihari pertama". Kataku

Ya , kami berempat adalah anak yatim piatu yang tumbuh bersama disebuah apartement kecil dipinggiran kota,dan besok adalah hari pertama kami masuk SMA, SMA ternama di seoul SM high school. Kami dapat masuk ke sekolah itu karena beasiswa yang kami dapatkan saat ujian masuk SMA ,kami hanya perlu membayar 20% dari biaya sesungguhnya. Kami senang dapat bersekolah disana… tapi, bisakah kami bergaul dengan murid-murid lain yang orang tuanya rata-rata konglomerat?

LUHAN POV END

_sehabis makan_

LUHAN POV

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, dan aku dan kyungsoo sudah masuk kekamar, begitu juga dengan baekyeol, di apartemen ini kami hanya memiliki 2 kamar,3 toilet,satu ruang tamu,satu dapur, dan 4 buah balkon disekitarnya. Memang kedengaranya besar, tapi nyatanya apartemen ini tidak terlalu besar kkk.

LUHAN POV END

AUTHOR POV

Hari sudah semakin malam,Luhan,Kyungsoo,Chanyeoldan Baekhyun sudah terlelap dalam mimpi mereka masing diatas tempat tidur mereka.

.

.

.

.

_06.00pagi_

Keempat sekawan itu sudah terbangun, mereka mulai bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah baru mereka. Mereka berjalan samapai ke gerbang SM high school dengan riang. Merekapun melihat daftar kelas mereka, dan WOW mereka berempat sekelas dan lebih WOWnya lagi dalam daftar itu menunjukkan bahwa mereka masuk kelas 10e, yang daftar nama muridnya hanya 12 orang, oh ya aku lupa memberi tahu kalian bahwa sekolah ini khusus namja. Mereka berempat tidak memperdulikkan tentang pembagian kelas tersebut, mereka hanya berjalan meuju lapangan untuk penerimaan siswa baru.

Upacara penerimaan muridpun berlangsung. Mereka diberi penjelasan tentang kegiatan-kegiatan disekolah ini, dan kepala sekoalh mereka yang bernama LeeSooMan berbicara

"seperti yang kalian ketahui, disini terdapat 12 orang murid pilihan, karena keempat murid ini melewati ujian masuk dengan nilai sempurna, mohon untuk keempat murid tersebut silahkan naik keatas panggung." Kata lee soo man tersebut

Suasana mulai gaduh saat keduabelas orang itu naik, ada yang berbisik-bisik mengatakan bahwa wajah 3 namja yang bertubuh pendek itu imut, yang tinggi itu muka orang yang konyol, yang tinggi berkulit putih dibilang seperti mayat, bahkan ada yang mengatakan namja berpipi chubby sebagai bakpao

"Semua harap diam!" printah Lee Soo Man

SIING…. Semua murid itupun langsung terdiam

"ini adalah murid-murid yang melewati ujian masuk sekolah dengan nilai sempurna,harap perkenalkan diri kalian dimulai dari Kris." Perintah Lee Soo Man

Lelaki bernama Kris itu berdiri diatas podium dengan gagah dan berkata dengan suara suramnya "aku kris." Dan… namja itu berbalik dan menyerahkan mike yang ia pegan kepada namja berpipi chubby

Namja berpipi chubby itu hanya menatap malas kearah Kris dan berjalan ke podium

"annyeonghaseyo yeorobun.. jeo neun Kim Min Seok imnida,kalian bias memanggilku dengan nama Xiumin, terima kasih." Namja chubby itupun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kris yaitu menyerahkan mike itu, tapi kali ini ia menyerahkan mike itu pada Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum menerimanya,begitupun namja itu. Luhan maju ke podium dan berkata

"annyeonghaseyo yeoreobundeul….. jeo neun Xi Luhan imnida, kalian bias memanggilku denagn nama Luhan…, Xie-xie. Luhan juga menyerahkan mike itu pada namja tinggi berkulit putih didepannya, dan betapa kagetnya Luhan saat menyadari bahwa namja itu adalah tuan oh yang membeli kueditempat ia bekerja. Namja tinggi itu mengambil mike dari tangan Luhan dengan kasar dan berbisik pada Luhan "cih.. penjaga toko kue gila." Kata namja itu, Luhan hanya dapat cengo mendengarnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya tinggi itu naik ke podium dan berkata

"Oh Sehun, dan aku benci sekolah." Katanya dengan nada datar, kami dan guru-guru hanya bias cengo mendengarnya.

Pengenalan keduabelas murid itupun selesai. Merekapun masuk ke kelas mereka yaitu 10e dipapan tulis kelas itu sudah tertulis nama pasangan semeja, Luhan dan tiga kawannya sangat ingin mengetahui pasangan masing-masing sampai Luhan rasanya ingin menangis karena…

TBC

Hahahaha, gimana lanjutannya bagus gak chingu? RCLnya ya…. Butuh banget nih….

Gomawoyoo….. aing…


End file.
